1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed hinge mechanism mounted on a door frame and a door and more particularly to the concealed hinge mechanism concealed from outside view when the door is closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hinges are known in the art providing rotational opening to a door relative to the door frame. A typical hinge consists of two plates in which the first plate is mounted to the vertical edge of the door and the second one mounted to the vertical edge of the door frame. The plates ending with a vertical knuckle are connected with a hinge pin inserted into the knuckles. The benefits of that simple mechanism are easy manufacturing, easy installation and low cost. But the hinge elements—knuckles and the hinge pin—are exposed and accessible from the outside when the hinge is installed in a way to provide outward opening which causes security and aesthetic problems. Exposed elements can be tampered even-though the door is locked.
To eliminate those issues the conventional hinge can be installed internally. But this installation method provides inward opening only.
Also, concealed hinges are known in the art to eliminate exposing the hinge parts to provide security and aesthetic benefits. The problem with the existing concealed hinges is that some parts of the mechanism have to be placed into the cavities of the door and/or door frame. The alteration of the door and/or door frame requires additional tools and skill set. Fixing or replacing the incorrectly altered material can be time consuming and costly. Also the existing concealed hinge mechanisms comprise many parts require complex and costly manufacturing techniques.